


Teach Me Harder: Klance Oneshot

by soki_kun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soki_kun/pseuds/soki_kun
Summary: Infamous school smartass, Lance McClain, is in hot water. He needs to get his math grade up if he hopes to keep playing soccer. And that's how him and his tutor, Keith Kogane, ended up in the library every other day after school. But Lance never spent his time focusing on learning formulas or how to solve for x. Not when there was a cute little nerd who'd caught his attention first. Keith was sick of every session turning into a steamy make out, but Lance wouldn't have it any other way.This will contain smut. Okay... you got me... it's pretty much just banter and filth. Whoops.(( DISCLAIMER! I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender or its characters. All rights belong to Dreamworks.))





	Teach Me Harder: Klance Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> (( This took a while to write, but shout out to @larryxloves on Wattpad for this prompt! She also came up with the cheesy title just so you all know. Anyways, if anyone else has other requests, feel free to message me on Wattpad (soki_kun) and I'll get to them in order. I write smut, fluff, angst, you name it.))

The clock lagged down. Just like it always did. Tick, tick, tick. But the hand always seemed to move slower between 3:30 and 5:00 PM. That hour and a half, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Lance was a prisoner in the library's tutoring room. 

It could've been absolute torture listening to that clock wind down. And for most people, it would've been exactly that. But it wasn't for Lance. 

" Ahem." Keith cleared his throat sassily. " Don't make me waste my breath, Lance." He looked at him, staring into his eyes for just a second too long.

" Am I not paying you enough attention?" Lance chuckled sarcastically. The other male only huffed.

" Now, as I was saying, you have to work backwards to solve this equation." Keith tapped his mechanical pencil on the notebook paper rhythmically. 

" Right. Sure." Lance gazed into the smaller boy's purple eyes right back, finding patterns in his irises. Keith tried his best to ignore being coveted, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

" So... how do you undo division, Lance?" He asked, making a weak attempt not to get side tracked. They always ended up focusing on everything except math. 

Lance laughed to himself. He couldn't help but think about how he'd rather undo the button on Keith's jeans than solve some bullshit equation. 

" You multiply." The very tan boy responded, smirking at Keith. He knew he was getting to him by doing almost nothing at all. 

" Th-that's... that's right." Keith stammered, scribbling some things on the homework. " What's next?"

" Why are you asking me? You're the tutor here." Lance folded his arms.

" I'm not doing it for you, you have to know the process if you're going to pass this test." He said. Keith raked his fingers through his bangs, fidgeting for a little bit.

" Fine." The other male said. He knew how to solve it. It was simple, but Lance loved making Keith flustered, frustrated, or better yet... a mix of the two. " Subtract the 16 from both sides, then take the 8x and the 32 and divide by 8." Lance looked at him triumphantly. " The solution is 4." 

The taller of the two boys couldn't help but stare at Keith more. There was a major sense of tension that made the air in that tiny room dense. 

" Wow. Good..." Keith was honestly surprised that Lance knew how to do that. After all, he was in remedial math for a reason. " let's go on to another problem I guess." He accidentally caught Lance's eye contact again, and frantically corrected it by letting his eyes dart to the right. 

" So... are you going to pretend Tuesday didn't happen or...?" Lance raised an eyebrow at him. 

" That's the plan." Keith answered quickly. His cheeks began flushing a very bright shade of red. What was he even supposed to say?

" You can't stay away from me forever." Lance wore a shit eating grin. 

" You kissed me!" The shorter boy dropped his pencil and turned to face him. 

" Um- no. Last I remember you were all over me, and you left me hard in here." Lance narrowed his ocean blue eyes and scowled slightly. 

" Say whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better." Keith's eyebrow twitched as he tried to focus on helping with the math homework. He had done it. It was stupid, and beyond impulsive, but he'd kissed him. More than that, actually. 

" Not saying I had a problem with it... I just didn't think a nerd like you did stuff like that. I didn't know you had it in you~" The other boy neared Keith's ear while purring out his words. 

" Shut up and focus!" Keith exclaimed. 

" I am focusing... focusing on you, Cutie." Lance smiled flirtatiously while tucking a strand of Keith's midnight black hair behind his ear. 

" I didn't sign up for this." The smaller male grumbled. He liked Lance. Hell, he was into his annoyingly flirty attitude more than he'd ever admit to. But he had no idea how to respond to most of his forward behavior. 

" Don't act like you don't love being locked in a room with me." Lance slid his hand onto Keith's thigh. He was shocked when he wasn't slapped away. 

" What are you doing?" Keith asked in a shaky voice. 

" You really are innocent, aren't you?" He chuckled. Though Lance talked a big talk, he was terrified of rejection. Of course he was new to this as well. 

" Shut up." Keith side eyed him. He was aware of exactly what was going on. 

" I think it's time I teach you a couple things, hm?" Lance smirked. The other boy's heart was beating out of his chest, and he all but held his breath for what felt like an eternity.

" Like you know anything about that." Keith scoffed, playing down how nervous he was for wherever this was leading. 

" You really think so?" Lance snorted, and it was a split second before he'd pulled Keith from his seat, and onto his lap. " I had you moaning from just making out... imagine what else I could do~" 

The look on Lance's face was something Keith had never seen before, but he liked- no- he loved it. Were they really about to mess around in there?! The library was right next door. 

Keith gulped before wrapping his arms behind Lance's neck and resting them there. He'd been denying himself from doing what he wanted for months now. Day after day of flirting. Sexual tension piling up with every hungry glance. Enough was enough. He met his and Lance's lips together again, and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt. 

He could feel Lance's smirk melt into the contact as his larger hands found their way to his hips. 

" That's more like it." Lance murmured into the kiss. He couldn't have been more relieved that Keith hadn't shot him down. 

" If you don't shut up I swear I'll-" Keith was having trouble holding a conversation and kissing at the same time. 

" You'll what?" The other boy challenged him. And Keith-for once- was at a loss for a witty comeback. He just rolled his eyes and continued moving his lips against Lance's. 

And the taller male could only bask in knowing that Keith wasn't butting heads with him right then. His hands started traveling down the boy's waist, and began to sneak under the black fabric of Keith's leggings. Lance had never realized the pants were so tight until then. How was Keith not being constricted to death by wearing them?

Keith uttered a sound of surprise on Lance's lips when he felt him getting handsy. It wasn't that he was in opposition to it. More so, that he wasn't expecting Lance to be on his ass so soon.

" Moaning already are we?" Lance pulled back and began trailing kisses on Keith's neck. 

" That wasn't a moan!" The smaller boy exclaimed. And he only earned a hum of doubt from Lance, who was currently sucking defined hickeys onto his collarbone. He wasn't sure how his brother, Shiro, was going to feel when he noticed all the marks later. But Keith wasn't worried about those ramifications right then. All he could focus on were the tickling sensations being spread out over his neck and very upper chest. 

Lance began pulling back the collar of Keith's grayish black t-shirt to expose more skin, and there was a faint blush that started to tint his tan cheeks. He was finally doing this, and the other boy wasn't against it. This was more than just getting farther than Lance had anticipated. It was a milestone for his closeness with him. He wanted to do more. 

Keith was doing his best to stay completely silent. The shorter male knew that Lance would never let him hear the end of it if he made too much noise. He was shivering as he let his jacket fall to the carpeted floor. Lance took it as a signal.

" Can I ...?" He tugged at the bottom of Keith's shirt. 

" Yeah..." Keith answered with a shy tone. Turning into a submissive wasn't his plan, but it was gradually happening with every time the Cuban boy touched him. 

That was all Lance needed to hear as he lifted the shirt up and over Keith's head and tossed it aside. He looked at his body with a tiny smirk. His skin seemed almost porcelain at first, like it had been left untouched by anyone. That was excluding the area Lance had just trashed with bites and dark red marks, of course. He couldn't help but appreciate his body for a second. 

Keith was feeling awkward, and not able to look into Lance's ocean-like eyes right then. So he leaned back in, and began cupping the other's cheeks in his palms while meeting their lips yet again. They were ridiculously smooth and soft. Keith could've sworn it was impossible, and it only made him more nervous as he clumsily kissed Lance, who seemed to have more experience by a long shot. 

Lance hadn't been expecting Keith to make another move, but he definitely didn't complain as he got out of his green jacket. He was beginning to grow hard against the now constricting fabric of his blue jeans. It didn't help matters, because Keith was unconsciously riding back forth against him as they locked lips. He groaned quietly at the friction. 

Of course Keith had noticed that Lance was getting turned on, because he was too. He broke the kiss, ignoring the saliva that bridged between their mouths. 

" Do you want me to..." Keith trailed off while biting his bottom lip and nodding his head toward the taller boy's crotch. Lance's face heated up even more. 

" You'll probably choke." He taunted him, undermining his own anxiousness and need. 

" Who said that it's big enough for that?" Keith narrowed his eyes, trying to show that he wasn't intimidated. But it was complete bullshit. Lance was huge, and it was no secret as he prodded in between his legs. 

Lance snorted. 

" Why don't you be the judge of that, Cutie..." He lowly growled at him. The way he stared right through Keith was enough to chill him to the bone. 

As much as Keith wanted this moment to be cute and everything, Lance was challenging him, goading him into it. There was no way he'd back down after that. 

He slid himself off of Lance so he could kneel in front of the chair he sat atop. The bulge was even more noticeable now that Keith wasn't pressing it downward with his bodyweight. He gulped and looked up at Lance while unbuttoning his jeans. As soon as he got the zipper down, there was only a thin layer of navy blue fabric restricting Lance's member. And the taller male couldn't have been more thankful that he was no longer being scraped to death by his metal zipper, which had formerly felt like teeth. 

Was Keith going to say anything? About... that. The size alone was enough to make him run away screaming. Screw learning math when Lance could do very well for himself as a porn star. 

" Ready to take back what you said yet?" Lance leered down at him.

" Never." Keith retorted and began reaching inside the dark colored American Eagle boxers. He wrapped his hand around the length, and he only became more intimidated by its girth. Lance's size could make anyone feel inadequate. No wonder he was so confident all the time.

Lance felt himself twitch at the unfamiliar touch. Keith's soft, smaller hands felt far different than his own. He didn't make a sound, only watched him attentively. 

Keith's palm was slick with pre-cum as he moved to tug the larger male's underwear down. Once the entirety of Lance had been exposed, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. It was monstrous. Even if it were half that size it wouldn't be tiny at all, and Keith had no clue how he was supposed to work with it. It took his breath away momentarily. And Lance could only chuckle at how wide the boy's eyes had become. 

It took him a second, but Keith eventually recovered from the initial shock. He cleared his throat and moved to jerk the other boy off. His pace was painstakingly slow at first.

" Keith..." Lance let out a low growl. 

Keith was nervous as he moved his hand up and down with more of a rhythm. He licked his lips while looking at the floor. Lance's cock was almost too thick for his fingers to fit around it completely. How the actual fuck was he supposed to take something that massive without proper lube? They'd have to cross that bridge when they came to it. 

He could feel Lance's eyes on him while he moved his mouth closer. Keith purposely avoided eye contact, not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were. But Lance wasn't having it.

" Look at me..." The Cuban boy reached his hand down to brush some of Keith's bangs from his face.

Keith-for some reason- was becoming more okay with listening to what Lance said. Almost like he was there to obey his orders. He didn't say anything as he met his purplish colored orbs with Lance's strikingly blue ones. Experimentally, he ran his tongue along the tip. He did it again, deciding he didn't much mind the salty flavor. 

Lance bit his lip, liking the intense rush of adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. Keith began gripping the base of his member firmly before taking the head into his mouth. It was warm, and the insides of his hollowed cheeks felt cushiony and inviting. His lips were plump, and doing a great job to massage the sensitive nerves at the top of Lance's length.

Keith could feel Lance twitching more as he swirled his tongue around the tip and over the slit. He didn't even know if he was doing this right, but he was trying everything he could think of. 

" Just like that." Lance groaned in a strained way. Part of him wanted to tangle his fingers in Keith's hair and cram more inside of the boy's mouth, but he had some self control at least. It just felt so good, Keith's lips were so tiny in comparison to his size. 

Keith found encouragement in the praising the other male did. He wanted to make him feel even better, so he moved his lips further down the shaft. The corners of his mouth felt stretched as Keith slowly bobbed his head. There was no way in hell he'd be able to deepthroat Lance completely, but he kept a grip on the base, and still pumped the area that wouldn't fit. 

Lance placed a hand over his mouth, which was open somewhat. His tutor was hot. Red fucking hot. It wasn't the trashy kind of sexy, either. More like, Keith was only innocent until alone with Lance, AKA the best kind of hot. And the larger boy couldn't get enough of that. How they were supposed to be prepping for a test, but there Keith was, right in between his thighs. Or how his formerly virgin-like attitude was morphing into a blush ridden, ready to choke on his cock persona. 

As he kept eye contact with Keith, Lance noticed that the boy's violet eyes were beginning to water. It only added to the tension between them, because Lance was about ready to throw him onto that table as it was. 

Keith continued sucking, humming whenever the time felt right. But he was pushing himself. He didn't want to prove Lance right, and was willing to go to great lengths to keep it that way. It didn't matter how much he tried not to, though. He inevitably gagged a little when Lance's tip brushed at the back of his throat. Keith mentally kicked himself.

" Too big for you?" Lance found the energy to tease him. Keith just ignored the comment and went back to bobbing his head, making sure to hollow his cheeks. He was going faster now, and Lance knew he wouldn't last long if that pace was kept up. " Th-that's good..." He stammered while guiding Keith's face back from his member. And the smaller boy, who was panting and finally able to breathe right, was confused at first.

" What?" He asked while looking up at Lance more. Keith worried that he'd done something wrong.

" I can't cum before I get the chance to fuck you, now can I?" Lance ignored his own bashfulness as he lifted Keith to his feet. " Only if you want me to though." He leaned down and whispered right along Keith's neck. Lance wouldn't lay another hand on him if he didn't have consent first, because... well... he was a good person. 

Keith couldn't have been more red-faced as Lance stood before him. They'd come this far, what were they supposed to do? Just stop? Not a chance. Especially when he'd been thinking about this for months now, dreaming about it on occasion, and shoving away the feelings since forever ago. 

" I want it..." Keith murmured. It didn't matter that this was his virginity hanging in the balance, or that they were in the library's tutoring room. All that he cared about was that it was Lance. " I want you..."

" You're sure? Don't feel pressured to do this if you aren't ready." Lance needed to be certain Keith wanted this. 

Keith knew Shiro would be pissed at him for this. The older brother was always drilling it into his head that sex was a very intimate thing, and should only be done between two people after they've been in a relationship for a long time. But Shiro didn't have to find out about this. 

" Lance... I've been sure for a while now." He insisted, and he felt himself being backed up against the table's edge.

" You have?" Lance raised an eyebrow. 

Keith nodded shyly while looking to the side. He wasn't going to go into detail about all the things he'd thought about. But there were definitely some times he'd woken up in the middle of the night, sweaty, and hard from dreaming about a situation a lot like this. 

" Come here then." Lance pulled Keith into a heated kiss while lifting him up onto the table. And the shorter male was too into this to care, so he swept the books and homework off the side of it. They were in a nosedive before thwacking on the floor. 

Lance laughed into the kiss a little bit, and he felt Keith pulling his white and blue long sleeved shirt up and over his head. He tossed it to the side and gazed up at him again before Lance leaned down to meet their lips back together. His hand was exploring the boy's subtle curves until finally settling in his ass, where he squeezed possessively. 

This caused a sharp inhale from Keith, and his member, which was achingly hard inside his leggings, felt even more needy. The way Lance caressed him was something he could definitely get used to. 

The taller boy moved to start yanking down Keith's pants, and he did so in a somewhat desperate fashion. Keith let out a tiny giggle upon seeing this, and he thought it was cute how serious Lance was getting. He threw the leggings behind him and groped Keith's member through the material of his maroon-ish boxers. He was forced to ignore his own hard-on, which was exposed, and still dripping pre-cum, to focus on getting the other male ready.

Lance was surprised at Keith's size, wondering why he wasn't more confident. With a body like that, he could afford to be. 

Keith let out a tiny sound at being touched. He gasped a little, and got flustered from the look it aroused from Lance. 

" You're so sensitive." The Cuban boy palmed him, massaging his hand in circles. " I love it." He praised him while tugging down the boxers. Keith's length sprung up after the constricting fabric wasn't covering it anymore. The underwear were soon on the floor with everything else, and Lance moved to his backpack. After a while he had a small bottle of something in his hand. And he set a condom on the side of the table. 

" Why do you have-" 

" Don't ask." Lance chuckled. He always had these things with him, it was just a precaution. 

Keith blushed more, if that was even possible. And he covered his face as Lance lifted his leg and placed it to rest atop his shoulder. Lance smirked while slicking his fingers down with the lubricant, making sure that they were completely wet. Keith's hole looked very... small. It was obvious he'd never really been touched by anyone down there, not even by himself. 

" Are you ready?" He asked while rimming the boy's entrance with his fingers. 

Keith could only nod, shivering from the sensation already. He was self conscious and couldn't stop hiding his face.

Lance slowly slid in a single digit, watching and gauging the other's reaction. Keith tensed, but he could deal with the slightly uncomfortable sensation. It wasn't unbearable at that point.

He thrusted it in and out a few times, being gentle as he added a second finger. Now that was a stretch, Keith let a noise escape the back of his throat. There were prickles of pain that stemmed mainly from his rim. Lance hated knowing that the boy was feeling this because of him, but he hoped it would be worth it. 

" Lance..." Keith groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. If he couldn't handle this, he'd never be able to take Lance. So he'd have to endure it. 

" Shh... it's okay." Lance whispered while scissoring his fingers carefully. It felt like Keith's walls were closing in on him, and he couldn't help but think about how good it would feel on his member. 

The more Lance moved his fingers around, opening him up, Keith was starting to feel better. Obviously there was still some pain, but it was starting to meld with some better sensations as well. He let out a whimper, but it was coupled with a breathy moan. 

" More." Keith popped one of his eyes open. And Lance slowly stuck in a third digit, watching him attentively. He wanted to make sure Keith wasn't rushing himself with this.

There was a larger, sharper pain on the inside that time. And Keith's eyes were watering again. But as Lance didn't move, it faded out into a more pleasurable feeling. When the fingers were thrusted in and out, he began moaning into his hand. It was good in spite of the initial and residual discomfort. He sultrily let out a whisper of Lance's name. 

Upon hearing the sounds from Keith, Lance knew he was getting close to being prepped. 

" I want you..." The shorter boy was almost begging even if he didn't realize it. " Please."

" Well, I guess since you asked so nicely~" Lance teased him to lighten up the heavy atmosphere. He reached to grab the condom, ripping open the wrapper with his teeth. And Keith could've came just watching it. Who gave Lance the right to be this sexy?

Lance stared at Keith while rolling the condom down on his length. He seemed to be antsy for it, and that only made the taller boy more turned on. Lance loved the feeling of being wanted, being needed. He couldn't get enough while smearing more lube on the rubber. 

" You ready? This isn't going to feel very good at first..." He asked Keith while pulling him closer by his hips. The smaller boy was now laying on his back, legs spread wider than he ever thought they could be. 

" Yeah... just do it." Keith told him. He just wanted to get the worst part of it over with. 

Lance was feeling insanely nervous while lining himself up with the other's hole. He prayed that it wouldn't be too much, and that Keith wouldn't get hurt from trying to take it all. Ever so slowly, he pushed in the tip, followed by the top of his shaft.

Keith let out a shaky whimper, letting his hands find a spot on Lance's back. He was more forward now, burying his face in the larger male's neck. There were sparks of pain that burned inside of him. 

It was a little while before Lance slid in more, and Keith was crying out by then. He was scratching all down Lance's tan back, but he didn't mind. Anything that helped Keith deal with the pain was okay by him. 

" Do you need me to stop? Is it too mu-" Lance was asking as he felt a couple tears trickle on his collarbone. 

" No!" Keith exclaimed. He could do this. " Keep going..." A quiet moan followed behind his whisper. Lance wasn't sure if Keith was in his right mind or not, but he let himself go the rest of the way inside him. He groaned at the ridiculously tight feeling that had now engulfed his entire member. It took all of his self control not to accidentally buck his hips, or move at all. Keith needed time to adjust.

" Tell me when to move." Lance rumbled in a deep voice. And Keith was trembling from the overwhelming stretch of his insides, everything was shifting to accommodate the unreal size of Lance's cock, or so he guessed. 

It was a little bit later when Keith didn't feel like he was about to be ripped down the middle. It was still a tight fit, but in a much more pleasurable way. His breath hitched as he began enjoying it, and Lance was less worried that he was too big for this to work. 

" Go." Keith told Lance while pulling his face back slightly. The blue of the taller boy's eyes almost seemed to be cloudier as he analyzed the color. He cupped Lance's cheeks on either side, keeping the eye contact that he liked so much. 

Lance didn't want to ask Keith if he was sure again, or make things less intimate with awkward conversation. So he only nodded, letting out a grunt while moving his hips. He didn't go too fast at first. Rather, he watched Keith's face after every slight movement. It was satisfying to say the least, watching the boy crumble under his touch.

It felt way better than before, and Keith was angry he hadn't given into his urges sooner. He uttered raspy noises, cursing the fact that he couldn't seem to shut up. Blush continued to stain his cheeks from embarrassment, and he bit his lip to prevent from moaning anymore. 

" Keith, let me hear you..." Lance wasn't quite demanding, but at the same time, he was assertive enough to get his point across. 

" It's-" Keith's voice trailed off into a moan as Lance slowly moved his hips in a thrusting motion. " It's embarrassing!" He whined. 

" Don't be shy, I think it's hot~" Lance purred, and he went at more swift pace. He was now making it his challenge to make the boy moan for him. 

" F-fuck..." Keith looked to the ceiling and let out a drawn out swear. It felt so freeing, and like all his problems were being fixed with every swing Lance took. But being compliant wasn't in the cards right then. Even though he was tempted to be obedient, it didn't change the fact that it was humiliating to moan like a little bitch. 

Lance could tell that Keith was being this way on purpose, and it was aggravating him. Not in a sense that would make him want to stop for not getting his way. He needed to keep going to hear it, Keith's voice was sweet and he was thirsty for more. So he picked up the speed, thrusting more rapidly and at an angle. Lance could feel his tip pushing at the end of Keith's insides and bouncing back, meaning he was about as deep as could be. 

Keith didn't mean to, really... he wanted to weld his mouth shut. But things weren't that easy. He felt Lance brush over this one specific spot, it was a magic spot apparently, because it did the trick right away. The smaller boy threw his head back more, and he let a blaring cry escape him. Lance wore a shit eating grin while a bead of sweat dripped from his hair.

" Good boy." He mocked him, ramming in a little more forcefully. And Keith couldn't control it after that. 

" Ahhh! L-Lance! Shit~" Sound after sound fell from his lips and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. 

The larger male was in bliss while he continued watching his cock sink in, and then reappear from Keith's hole. Despite the narrowness of the other's walls, they seemed to invite him in with every thrust of his hips, re-stretching to welcome him inside over and over. He too was beginning to quietly make noises of pleasure, which resided under his breath. 

" Fuck! Ah-hahh!" Keith was putty in his hands at that point. And Lance was more than a little happy about it. 

" You're so tight." He praised Keith, moving to begin jacking off his member as well. 

As soon as Keith felt his length being pumped, he lost it. He nearly screamed. For whatever reason, he was overly sensitive to Lance's touch. It was different than anything else or anyone else. 

" I'm-" Keith's voice was drowned out into sharp cry as his special spot was pounded against. " I'm going to cum! Ahh!" He was almost choking on his own moans. 

" Me too." Lance huskily said. He used his free hand to pull Keith's hips back in time with his thrusts. This was beyond hot, beyond sexy. Their little interaction in the not so private room had crossed over into a whole new dimension of spicy. He loved it. 

Keith's mouth was dangling open, and he had begun to squeeze his eyes shut from the immense pleasure he was experiencing. Lance slamming into him like that on repeat was providing him with more stimulation than he'd ever dreamed of. He couldn't hold out any longer as he came all over his own chest. The end was better than anywhere in the beginning or middle of this. A very powerful sensation was spreading through his lower half, washing over him like a tsunami.

Lance was unable to go like that forever. Once he spotted the white, sticky liquid all over Keith, and heard the very genuine moan that erupted from him, he was done. He climaxed, beginning to quiver slightly from his own orgasm hitting him harshly. 

" K-Keith!" The taller boy stuttered, riding out the intense feeling before slowly pulling out, being sure to savor the last of it. 

They were both panting heavily, almost as if they'd been starved from oxygen. It was silent other than that. Until Lance decided to open his mouth.

" So... how was that for your first time, Cutie?" He looked into the purplish hue of his tutor's eyes. 

" Amazing..." 

...

It was more than twenty minutes later than usual as the boys exited the library's extra room. Pretty much everyone was gone, leaving them alone as they made their way out. Lance seemed normal enough, but Keith was staggering on his partially numb legs. His upper thighs were tingling still. Boy, he was curious to know what Shiro would say when he picked him up. 

" Keith... um..." Lance awkwardly paused before they could walk through the school's double doors. His demeanor was way different than normally. 

" Yeah?" Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

" Do you want to- um... I- I was wondering if maybe next session... you might skip out with me? So that I could maybe take you on an actual date?" He scratched the back of his neck hesitantly.

" A date date?" The shorter boy questioned.

" Yeah." Lance scuffed his shoe at the tile floor. 

" I'd like that." Keith warmly smiled at him. He wanted to be so much more than Lance's tutor.


End file.
